Conversation
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Eragon meets a strange man that gives him good advice.


Eragon meets a strange man who gives him some very good advice.

Okay first off this isn't a Morzan is Eragon's father or a bash Brom fic. I had the idea for this back when I read Eldest. I have adjusted the idea for what is in Brisingr. It is my hope that what this fic does is give other possibilities and what not.

I'm sorry for any misspelled words, I couldn't find any of our copies of Eragon, Eldest and we don't own Brisingr.

Oh and while I'm at it: I don't own either The Inheritance Cycle or Star Wars.

Eragon sat by the Jeit River; he could barely contain his joy at the revelation that he was Brom's son, not Morzan's.

"May I sit with you?"

Eragon nearly jumped at the sound of the other voice; he had thought that he was alone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Eragon turned to look at the man that stood just a few steps away.

_Why didn't I hear him?_ Eragon thought nearly panicked. _Where are my guards?_

"I promise that I will not hurt you." The man said.

Eragon finally nodded his head and the man sat down next to him.

"You have a beautiful and diverse world. There are few like it back home." The man said.

"What?" Eragon asked.

"Your planet has many diverse ecosystems but poorly balanced for how far your people are into technology."

Eragon frowned.

"What is 'technology?" he finally asked.

"Technology is nearly anything that is man made. Wagons, swords, any weapon, all types of tools, ships, my hand and lightsaber and more advanced than nearly every place I have been." The man explained.

Eragon glanced at the man's hands and noticed that the skin on his right hand was not the same shade as the rest of his skin and it made a faint buzzing noise when he moved his fingers.

"This is a dream." The man said.

Eragon looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"This is all a dream, you're sleeping back in your tent."

"Oh."

Eragon tried to remember if he had read anything like this ever happening.

"So you were told that you weren't the son of the King's right hand man but the son of his killer and you feel relief because you didn't want someone that was evil for a father."

"Oromiss told me was so in the Ancient Language and you can't lie when you speak in the Ancient Language." Eragon said defensively.

"When I was a young child I asked my aunt and uncle constantly about my parents. They told me that my father had been a smuggler and he had died before I was born and that my mother had died giving birth to me. I believed them because where I lived that's what happened to lots of people; men would become smugglers for Jabba the Hutt and it wasn't unheard of that a woman would die in childbirth.

"Then one day all that changed; my uncle purchased two pieces of technology called 'droids' to help us on our farm. While I was cleaning them I learned that they in truth belonged to the Rebel Alliance, a group of people fighting the oppressive Empire. I then found a message for an Obi-Wan Kenobi. And the droid that had it said he belonged to Obi-Wan and that he lived in the area.

"When I went in for dinner I asked my uncle if it was possible that one of the droids belonged to an Obi-Wan Kenobi and then asked if he might be a relation to an old hermit named Ben Kenobi. I was told that Ben was a crazy old man, that I need to get the droid's memory erased and that that Obi-Wan had mostly likely died about the same time as my father.

"We then got into an argument about my leaving for the Imperial Academy he said that he needed me to stay on until next year and didn't believe him. I stormed out of the house and watched the suns set and felt sorry for my self.

"When I returned to finish working on the droids I discovered that one that said he belonged to Obi-Wan had run off to find him.

"Very early the next day I set off to find him.

"I found him and was about to head straight to town so that I could get his memory erased. However he informed us the we were not alone. I foolishly went to see if it was what I thought it was: Sand People. They are not to different from your Urgals and they attacked me and would have destroyed my ride back civilization if old Ben had not shown up and scared them.

"I told him about what had happened and he told me that he and Obi-Wan were the one and the same.

"We went to his hut to talk and there he told me that my father had been a general in a the galactic conflict known as the Clone Wars and that my father had been a Jedi Knight: keepers of the peace. He told me that my was the best pilot in the galaxy, a cunning warrior and a good friend. He gave me my father's lightsaber and told that my father wanted me to have it.

"It was then that I asked him how my father had died. He hesitated than told me that a fellow Jedi named 'Darth Vader' who had seduced to the Dark Side of the Force had helped destroy the Jedi Knights and he also betrayed and murdered my father.

"At that moment Eragon I would have done anything to have prevented my father's death.

"To make a long story shorter he offered to teach me how to use the Force and take me with him. At first I refused then I returned home to find my aunt and uncle murdered because I had said I found a recording.

"We tried to turn the plans over to one of the leading members of the rebellion only to discover the planet he was living on was gone.

"A smuggler, his partner and I rescued my sister and I watched Ben fight Vader only to be cut down.

"I destroyed the monstrosity responsible for the planet's destruction and became a hero.

"Three years later an ancient Jedi Master helped me learn more about the Force.

"I left because I saw my friends in pain.

"I met Vader and challenged him to a duel which I lost. I lost my hand, my lightsaber and for a long time my center."

The man looked at Eragon.

"Do you know why I lost my center?"

Eragon shook his head.

"Vader told me after he had cut my hand off that Obi-Wan had not told me what had happened to my father."

"But he did," Eragon said, "Obi-Wan told you that Vader had killed your father."

The man smiled sadly.

"That's what I told him. He told me 'no, I am your father.'"

Eragon was silent.

"He was lying." Eragon said. "Fathers don't do things like that to their own children."

"I told him that he was lying but his response was to search my feelings because I knew that he had spoken the truth.

"I screamed in pain and denial. Then I fell to what I hoped to be my death.

"I was rescued by my friends and my hand was replaced with a cybernetic one.

"For a year I didn't dwell on what I had been told but when I went back to complete my training only to find him dying. He told me that I had to confront Vader and only then would I be a Jedi. I then gathered my courage and asked if Vader was my father. He tried to get around my question but I pressed and he told me that it was the truth. He wasn't ever planning on telling me.

"After he died Obi-Wan came to me as aghost and after I expressed my feelings of betrayal to him he told me that he hadn't really lied to me: he had told me the truth for a certain point of view.

"From his point of view when my father had turned to the Dark Side he was destroyed and Vader had taken his place."

"But just because someone becomes evil it doesn't change anything else." Eragon said

"That's how I saw it."

The man was silent for a few minutes.

"I understand why you had a hard time when Murtagh told you that you were Morzan's son. I grappled with that knowledge that I was Vader's son, the man that had killed billions and stood by as an entire planet was reduced to a pile of rocks.

"There was one thing that helped me once I learned the truth: he was once a good person.

"When I first arrived at the Rebellion's base several people came up to me and told me that they had met my father or that they had served with him and that it would be an honor to serve with me. One person I met had been a prisoner and my father had freed him and several people my father had given the man his cloak to wear and he still had it.

"I had so many reminders of the person my father once was and I believed that he still had so good somewhere inside."

Eragon was silent trying to figure out why this man had told his life story.

"I'm not saying Eragon that Morzan is really your father or that you should take Oramiss's word that Brom is really your father without question. Even if Saphira shared that memory in which Brom said he was your father."

"Why?" Eragon said.

"Murtagh could have been repeated what the king believes to be the truth. Brom could consider himself your father because he watched you grow up from afar and once you left your home.

"Eragon there are many ways a man can be a father to someone. My sister was raised in the household of our mother's friend. He loved her but because of some choices he made she's not completely sure how she sees him."

The man smiled sadly.

"You might be the son of the King or someone your mother killed."

Eragon shuddered at the thought.

The man was silent again.

"There is a planet called Earth; on Earth they watch movies. In movies people pretend to be other people. In one particular one called 'The Greatest Games Ever Played' a caddy enters a Golf Tournament. At the time the story took place golf was a gentleman's sport. He surprised a lot of people by staying in as long as he did. Near the end some men were talking about how peasants don't win opens. One of the men in the room had been born a peasant then rose to his position. He finally stood and told everyone in the room that if that boy won the tournament that next day that it would have nothing to do with who the boy's father was or how much money he had, but because of who he was."

The man looked into Eragon's eyes.

"Remember that Eragon; the father is not the son and the son is not the father. You write your own story. Not Morzan; the man who under unknown circumstances became a loyal servant to an evil man and murdered thousands. Not Brom; the man that murdered thousands so that he could murder Morzan.

"And most of all Eragon: remember who YOU are. Because if you do than nothing else matters. _You_ decide _your_ own destiny. And no one can take that from you. Not the elves, not the Varden and most of all not the king! He might deter you but if you are meant to do something than you will."

Eragon sat there absorbing the man's words. They made him feel lighter. He found himself not caring who his father was. In fact if someone shook him awake to tell him that Durza really was his father than he would ask why it mattered because it didn't.

"What happened to your father?" Eragon asked.

The man sighed.

"I risked everything to bring him back to the Light. He saved my life by killing the man that had enslaved him and the rest of the galaxy. It was one of the last things he did. He died a short time later after admitting that I had been right about him." The man said sadly

"I'm sorry." Eragon said.

"It was for the best, he was already dying from some injuries that should have claimed his life before I was born. Besides the Rebellion had no love for him because they didn't no who he was and if they did it might not have mattered to them.

"Just like you were never told about anything good Morzan might have done and might have exaggerated his treatment of Brom just to increase your dislike of him."

The man stood.

"Good bye Eragon. May the Force be with you ask you struggle to restore freedom to this land."

The man stood and started to walk away

"Wait, who are you?" Eragon asked.

The man paused

"My name is Luke Skywalker."

Eragon watched as Luke slowly walked away and then vanished.

Eragon's eyes flew open and he found himself smiling.

_I don't care who my father is anymore because it does not matter!_

_Yeah, I know. Not very realistic but I hope you readers enjoyed it so click that 'review' button and let me know what you think._


End file.
